Bodyswapped Kiseki!
by akai chibi seme
Summary: Di hari sabtu, matahari bersinar cerah, burung-burung berkicau, Kiseki no Sedai latihan seperti biasa, dan tiba-tiba Kise berubah bentuk jadi makhluk berambut biru muda? Two-shot. Chapter 2 update!
1. Bodyswapped

Disclaimer: Kurobasu bukan punya boku~ tapi Kuroko punya boku *dihajarfansKuroko

Konnichiwa! Ini FF pertama boku di fandom Kurobas. Yoroshiku! ^^

Kali ini nyoba-nyoba bikin FF bertema bodyswapped, yang setau boku sih, jarang ada kecuali yang ceritanya cuma dua orang yang mengalami bodyswapped itu.

Yappa, bikin FF dengan tema bodyswapped apalagi banyakan gini emang susah -_-

(note: ada sedikit revisi di bagian dialognya Murasakibara & Kuroko, makasih AkaKuro815^^)

Jaa, happy reading!

* * *

Hari sabtu, di aula basket SMP Teikou. Para anggota Kiseki no Sedai, beserta Momoi sedang mengadakan latihan tambahan. Mereka berpikir, kalau hari itu latihan akan berjalan mulus dan baik-baik saja, namun kenyataannya tidak.

"Aku terjebak di badan Kurokocchi!"

Teriak Kuroko, dengan muka panik setelah mendobrak pintu aula basket.

"Tadinya aku sedang di loker, tapi…tapi…sesaat kesadaranku hilang, lalu tahu-tahu aku sudah ada di luar aula. Dan…dan…saat kulihat di kaca, ternyata aku ada di badan Kurokocchi!" jelas Kuroko…maksudnya Kise yang berada di dalam tubuh Kuroko.

"Bukan kamu saja, Kise. Tadinya kita sedang main basket dan tiba-tiba saja aku terjebak dalam tubuh ini." Akashi berjalan mendekati Kuroko.

"Eh…Akashicchi? Siapa…?"

"Ini aku, bodoh! Aomine!" umpat Akashi kesal sambil menunjuk kearah dirinya.

Midorima mendekati mereka berdua sambil membawa snack. "Sepertinya aku juga begitu, tahu-tahu aku sudah memakai kacamata…nyam nyam dan ada perban di jariku…nyam."

"Midorimacchi? Bukan…Murasakibaracchi?" ujar Kuroko dengan sweatdrop di kepalanya.

Tiba-tiba, teriakan Aomine terdengar dari ujung aula.

"Huuweeee~ ada apa denganku? Kenapa aku ada di tubuh Dai-chaaan?" tangis Aomine yang berlari menghampiri mereka.

"Urusee, Satsuki! Jangan menangis tersedu-sedu dengan mukaku begitu! Jelek, tahu!" Akashi(Aomine), yang mendengar nama kecilnya disebut-sebut langsung tahu kalau yang ada di dalam tubuhnya adalah teman masa kecilnya, Momoi.

"Hiks…ara? Jadi Dai-chan ada di dalam Akashi-kun?" Aomine mengusap air matanya perlahan, lalu melirik kearah dua anggota Kiseki no Sedai lainnya. "Kalian juga…?"

"Aku Kise," ujar Kuroko sambil menunjuk dirinya sendiri.

"Huhahahihaaha." kata Midorima yang mulutnya sedang sibuk mengunyah stick Mom*gi.

"Kenapa kita semua bisa bertukar badan ya…?" kata Kuroko dengan alis yang berkerut sebelah.

"Mana aku tahu! Tiba-tiba saja begini, padahal tidak ada apa-apa sebelumnya." dengus Akashi sambil melipat tangannya.

"Kita tunggu saja Aka-chin dan lainnya."

Tiba-tiba, terdengar suara teriakan (lagi) dari arah ruang ganti.

"Gyaaaa! Kenapa aku jadi si bodoh Kise!"

"Itu pasti Mido-chin," ujar Midorima sambil membuka bungkusan pockynya.

"Sebaiknya kita ke ruang ganti, Midorin pasti shock dengan pertukaran tubuh yang tiba-tiba ini." Kata Aomine.

"Satsuki benar, kita harus bicarakan hal ini bersama-sama." Akashi mengusap-ngusap bagian belakang kepalanya.

Akhirnya, mereka berempat bersama-sama pergi ke ruang ganti. Mata mereka menemukan sesosok pemuda berambut kuning yang sedang mojok di ruang ganti dengan aura-aura suram sambil memegang celengan ayam yang konon adalah lucky itemnya Midorima.

"Tidak mungkin…ini tidak mungkin…padahal aku sudah keliling-keliling pasar Jumat dan pasar Rebo untuk mencari lucky item untuk menangkal kesialanku hari ini…tapi pada akhirnya aku ketimpa sial juga." curhat Kise ke sang celengan ayam di tangannya.

Ternyata Midorima suka nongkrong di pasar juga, toh?

Kuroko berjalan mendekati Kise, "Eto…Midorimacchi? Daijoubu-ssu ka?"

Mendengar namanya dipanggil, Kise menoleh kearah pemuda berambut biru muda itu. "Kuroko…? Atau jangan-jangan…Kise?"

"Yup, aku Kise." jawab Kuroko mantap.

"Apa? Jadi, kalian juga…." Kise menatap keempat rekan Kiseki no Sedainya dengan muka shock.

"Iya, kita juga tiba-tiba saja sudah bertukar tubuh." jelas Kuroko.

"Ngomong-ngomong, yang belum kelihatan cuma Tetsu-kun dan Akashi-kun." kata Aomine sambil duduk di bangku pemain.

"Kalau aku yang kalian cari, aku ada disini." Pintu ruang ganti terbuka, dan di sana terlihat sosok Murasakibara. "Yaa,"

"A…Akashi? Jadi kamu terjebak di badan Murasakibara?" tanya Kise tidak percaya.

"Sebentar…kalau Akashi-kun ada di tubuh Mukkun, berarti Tetsu…" Aomine memegang dagunya.

Tiba-tiba, sesosok gadis berambut pink panjang muncul dari balik Murasakibara. "Seperti yang kau duga, Momoi-san." sahut sosok Momoi dengan muka datar.

Jadi, pergantian tubuh mereka:

Kise=Kuroko

Aomine=Akashi

Murasakibara=Midorima

Momoi=Aomine

Midorima=Kise

Akashi=Murasakibara

Kuroko=Momoi

"Jadi, bukan cuma aku saja ya…ternyata yang lainnya juga." Murasakibara melipat tangannya sambil memasang muka serius.

"Tapi kenapa tiba-tiba saja terjadi hal seperti ini? Padahal nggak ada angin…nggak ada hujan…" kata Aomine dengan muka cemas.

"Momoi, kata-kata terakhirmu itu terlalu klise. Hujan dan angin tidak ada hubungannya dengan ini." dengus Kise.

"Jangan-jangan…ada sekolah lain yang mengutuk kita supaya kita bertukar tubuh!" kata Kuroko dengan nada horor.

"Bodoh, kalaupun ada, mau apa juga mereka membuat kita bertukar badan?" Akashi mengerutkan alis menanggapi kata-kata Kuroko.

"Karena kalau kita bertukar tubuh, kita tidak bisa bermain basket sesuai dengan posisi kita masing-masing, kurasa begitu." Kata Momoi, masih dengan muka datarnya.

"Kruk…nyam…kruk…" suara Midorima makan pocky.

Semua terdiam mendengar pendapat Momoi.

"Tetsuya benar. Kalau kita tidak berada dalam tubuh masing-masing, kita tidak akan bisa bermain basket dengan benar," Murasakibara bangkit dari duduknya. "Apalagi besok kita latih tanding dengan anggota reguler SMP Shouri."

"Ah, iya ya! Jadi kita harus gimana nih?" Kuroko setengah menjerit.

"Pertama-tama, coba kita lihat apa yang kita bisa dengan tubuh kita yang sekarang."

Lalu, Kiseki no Sedaipun masuk ke lapangan, kecuali Aomine dan Murasakibara.

"Ano…Momoi-san. Apa kamu ada pelajaran olahraga hari ini? Aku ingin ikut bermain dengan mereka, jadi aku harus pakai baju training." Momoi menghampiri Aomine yang duduk di bench.

"Tetsu-kun, kau serius ingin ikut bermain? Tapi' sekarang kamu kan…."

"Pinjamkan saja, Momoi. Aku ingin lihat seberapa efektif permainan Tetsuya dengan keadaan dia yang sekarang." Potong Murasakibara yang juga duduk di bench.

"Baiklah, ikut denganku Tetsu-kun." Aomine berjalan kearah ruang ganti bersama Momoi.

Murasakibara melirik kearah lapangan, dimana Kiseki no Sedai lainnya sedang bermain. "Walaupun sebenarnya aku sudah tahu akan seperti apa sih…" gumamnya.

Di tengah lapangan, Kise dan Akashi sedang berhadapan 1 on 1. Kecepatan mereka hampir sama, namun Kise tidak bisa melewati Akashi. Akhirnya Kisepun menembak dari tengah lapangan.

Namun, bolanya hanya mengenai ujung ring.

Kisepun mendengus kesal, lalu menatap kearah jari-jarinya. "Hei Kise, kuku-kukumu belum pernah dipotong, ya? Gara-gara ini, aku tidak bisa menembak dengan benar. Dasar, cakep-cakep kok jorok."

"Midorimacchi…! Aku tidak jorok! Aku cuma lupa gunting kuku!" sangkal Kuroko.

"Benar apa yang diramalkan Oha-Asa, Gemini akan menjadi penyebab utama kesialanku hari ini." lanjut Kise.

"Mou, Midorimacchi…"

Akashi menggaruk-garuk kepala belakangnya. "Sial…aku juga tidak bisa bermain dengan kecepatan yang biasanya. Lalu…entah kenapa aku merasa pandanganku lebih pendek dari biasanya."

Tiba-tiba sebuah gunting melesat tepat di depan mata Akashi.

Akashi yang masih kaget menengok kearah lemparan gunting itu berasal. "Maaf saja kalau aku lamban dan pendek, Daiki." kata Murasakibara dengan senyuman malaikat(setan)nya.

"Maaf sudah menunggu," Momoi masuk ke court dengan baju trainingnya. "Ayo kita mulai simulasi permainannya."

"Kurokocchi…kamu serius mau main? Apalagi kamu sekarang ada di tubuh perempuan, gerakanmu pasti tidak selincah biasanya." Kuroko menatap Momoi dengan muka khawatir.

"Kita tidak akan tahu kalau tidak dicoba." kata Momoi meyakinkan, dengan nada datar.

Beberapa menit kemudian…

"Gerakanmu lebih lambat dari biasanya, Tetsuya." Murasakibara menengok ke arah Momoi yang berjalan keluar dari court.

"Ternyata repot kalau menggunakan tubuh Momoi-san. Gerakanku tiba-tiba saja jadi kaku, pundakku juga rasanya pegal, dan belum lagi, tiap aku berlari, dada ini terus-terusan bergoyang. Boing, boing, boing gitu…. " jelas Momoi sambil mencontohkan dadanya yang naik turun dengan kedua tangannya.

"Te…Tetsu-kun! Jangan memain-mainkan dadaku seperti itu!" teriak Aomine dengan muka yang memerah.

"Sou ka, jadi masalahnya di bagian dada ya…sepertinya lebih baik kita ikat saja pakai korset atau dipotong saja." Murasakibara memegang dagunya.

"A…Akashi-kun!" Aomine panik setengah mati.

Di tengah court, Kuroko berlari mendribble bola menuju ring. Namun saat posisinya mulai dekat dengan ring, Midorima muncul dan menghadang Kuroko.

"Ini Murasakibaracchi, ya? Aku tidak akan kalah!" Kuroko melempar bola tinggi ke arah ring.

"Tidak akan kubiarkan, Kise-chin." Midorima mencoba menangkap bola yang dilempar Kuroko, namun bola itu malah mengenai kacamata dan menjatuhkannya ke lantai.

"Loh? Kenapa pandanganku jadi buram? Ah, iya…kacamata…kacamata…" Midorima meraba-raba lantai, mencari kacamatanya yang tadi jatuh.

"Ini, Murasakibaracchi." Kuroko memasangkan kacamata Midorima.

"Terimakasih," kata Midorima sambil membetulkan posisi kacamatanya. "Aka-chin, sepertinya kita tidak mungkin main dengan keadaan kita yang seperti ini."

Murasakibara kembali memasang muka serius. "Sou ka, ngomong-ngomong, kamu sudah ambil datanya Momoi?"

"Hah? Heh? Apa? Ah…seharusnya aku sudah dapat datanya, tapi entah kenapa, membaca data minggu kemarin yang sekarang ada di tanganku ini saja sudah membuat kepalaku pusing. Dai-chan bodoh sih, dia jarang belajar soalnya. " jawab Aomine.

"Apa maksudmu, Satsuki! Aku juga suka belajar kok, kalau ada ulangan!" sangkal Akashi geram. Wah, Aomine sama Akaichan kok sama ya… *plak

"Hah? Berarti karena aku ada di tubuh Kise, jadi otakku juga jadi bodoh dong?" ujar Kise sambil memasang muka shock.

"Midorimacchi, hidoissu!"

Akashi malah tersenyum lebar, "Hee~ berarti sekarang aku bisa main shogi, dong! Terus aku juga tidak perlu menemani Satsuki belajar semalam suntuk kalau ada ulangan!"

"Hmm…ternyata fisikpun berpengaruh ya. Bagaimana kalau begini, kita coba ambil posisi sesuai tubuh masing-masing, gimana?" Murasakibara bangkit dari tempat duduknya.

"Tidak masalah," respon Kise tenang.

"Eh…berarti aku dan Tetsu di bench, dong? Tapi aku juga 'kan mau main!" rengek Akashi.

"Perhatikan saja jalannya simulasi di bench atau main shogi saja di pojok sana." perintah Murasakibara sambil berjalan masuk ke court.

Akashi sempat mendengus kesal, tetapi pada akhirnya dia pergi ke pojok aula dengan membawa papan shogi dan main shogi disitu dengan aura gelap bin depresi.

"Momoi, ayo masuk ke court."

"E, eh? Aku ikut main?" tanya Aomine sambil sweatdrop.

Setelah semua Kiseki no Sedai (minus Akashi yang lagi ngegalau dengan shoginya) masuk ke court, Momoi duduk di bench dan mengambil kumpulan data yang tergeletak disana. "Jadi ini data-data yang sudah diambil Momoi-san ya…hmm." gumamnya sambil asyik membuka lembaran-lembaran data itu.

"Hei, hei, Tetsu! Lihat! Aku bisa main shogi! Aku tahu bagaimana cara menggerakkan bidak-bidaknya!" ujar Akashi dengan muka bersinar-sinar. Aura gelap yang dari tadi berada di sekelilingnya berhasil dinetralkan dengan aura bahagia orang bodoh yang senang gara-gara mendadak bisa main shogi.

"Ah, selamat ya," Momoi merespon dengan datar. Matanya tidak lepas dari data-data tersebut.

Sementara itu, di court...

"Sekarang, coba kalian saling memperebutkan bola satu sama lain. Lalu, kalian harus memasukkannya ke ring di belakangku ini," Murasakibara menunjuk ring di belakangnya. "Khusus untuk Ryota, kamu harus mengoper bola yang kamu dapat ke Momoi."

"Baiklah, Momocchi, kamu harus tangkap bola dariku ya."

"Ah…iya!" Aomine mengangguk cepat.

"Aka-chin, kalau kita melawan satu sama lain, berarti bola pertama dipegang siapa?" tanya Midorima dengan muka malas.

"Kita tentukan dengan suit saja," jawab Murasakibara.

Tanpa menunggu komando dari sang kapten lagi, Aomine,Kuroko, Midorima dan Kise berkumpul di tengah lapangan dan menentukan bola pertama dengan suit.

Ternyata, pemenangnya adalah Kuroko.

"Uwaa, lucky-ssu! Aku dapat bola pertama!" ujar Kuroko riang.

"Cih, sepertinya keberuntunganku benar-benar sedang tidak bagus hari ini." Kise mengumpat kesal.

"Minna, ayo kita mulai!" Murasakibara berteriak kearah Kiseki no sedai lainnya sambil berjalan kearah ring.

Pertandingan simulasi pun dimulai, Kuroko langsung mengoper bola pada Aomine yang ada di depannya. Setelah mendapat bola, Aominepun berlari sambil mendribble bola, tetapi di tengah lapangan ia dihadang oleh Kise.

"Momoi, gerakanmu terlalu lambat!" sentak Kise. Tangannya mulai berusaha menngambil bola dari tangan Aomine.

"A…aku tidak akan kalah dengan Midorin! Ki-chaaan!" sambil meneriakkan nama Kise, Aomine mengoper bola kearah Kuroko, namun bolanya cukup tinggi untuk sebuah pass.

Kuroko menaruh kedua tangan di depan dadanya, bersiap untuk menangkap bola.

"Tidak semudah itu, Kise-chin."

Tiba-tiba, pandangan Kuroko terhalangi oleh punggung Midorima.

"…kh, Murasakibaracchi!"

"Kali ini, aku yang akan mendapatkan bo…" BUAK! Bola basketnya tepat mengenai muka Midorima. Dan lagi-lagi kacamata Midorima jatuh.

"Mukkun!"

"Lari terus, Momocchi! Kita harus bisa mencetak point!"

Kuroko menggunakan kesempatan itu untuk mengambil bola dan mendribblenya sambil mengikuti sosok Aomine yang ada di depannya.

Kali ini, mereka berdua dihadang oleh Murasakibara yang ada di dekat ring.

"Saa…apa kalian bisa mencetak point?" gumamnya.

"Tentu saja! Momocchi, ambil!" Kuroko memberi pass tajam kearah Aomine.

"Sudah kubilang 'kan, kalian belum tentu bisa mencetak…." BUAK!

*ting tong ting tong* Karena Kise yang ada dalam tubuh Kuroko tidak terbiasa memberikan pass, bolanya sangat cepat, tapi terlalu rendah, dan akurasinya kecil. Jadi akhirnya bolanya malah kena *PIIIIP*-nya Murasakibara. Badan Murasakibara terlalu tinggi sih…

Murasakibara tiba-tiba diam, namun setelah beberapa saat dia tersenyum menyeringai khas sang kapten sambil mengeluarkan aura-aura jahat.

"….Ryou…taaa…!"

"Ah…ahahaha…gomen-ssu! A, aku 'kan nggak sengaja! Aku nggak tahu kalau pass-ku seburuk itu! A…a, aku sama sekali nggak ada niat melempar *PIIIP*-nya Akashicchi dengan bola itu! Ja…jadi, jangan marah dong~ Ya? Akashicchi ganteng deh~ ehe, ehehe…he…" ujar Kuroko sambil tertawa garing.

"Ryouta…" Murasakibara berjalan mendekati Kise, lalu menggamit leher Kise dengan lengannya yang besar. Dan tangan satunya lagi, mengambil gunting dari saku celananya. "…sebagai hukuman, aku akan memotong *PIIIP*mu dengan gunting ini!" kata Murasakibara sambil memain-mainkan guntingnya kearah Kise.

"He? Kamu boleh saja marah pada si bodoh Kise, tapi kalau kau benar-benar menggunting 'itu' yang sakit 'kan aku! Hei, Akashi!" protes Kise sambil berusaha lepas dari cengkraman Murasakibara.

"Huwweeee~ dame-ssu! Nanti aku nggak bisa punya anak!" tangis Kuroko sambil sembah sujud ke Murasakibaracchi-nya itu, lebih tepatnya, ke Akashi-sama yang ada di dalamnya.

"Heeei! Sudah, hentikan pertengkaran kalian!" Aomine berusaha mendamaikan ketiga temannya.

"Kacamata…kacamata…" gumam Midorima yang meraba-raba lantai, mencari kacamatanya.

Beberapa menit kemudian, Kiseki no Sedaipun kembali ke bench.

"Tetsuya, kamu tadi dapat data bagus?" tanya Murasakibara yang moodnya sudah membaik.

Menedengar namanya dipanggil, Momoi memalingkan mukanya dari kumpulan data di tangannya dan menatap Murasakibara dengan mata kosong. Dengan polosnya ia menjawab, "Maaf. Aku keasyikan membaca data ini."

Krik…krik…krik

"Aah, tidaaak! Bidaknya tidak ada yang bisa jalan lagi~!" sebuah teriakan frustasi terdengar dari pojok, memecahkan keheningan di aula.

~T.H.E.N~

Lalu, merekapun kembali berkumpul di dalam ruang ganti.

Kuroko menghela nafas, "Sepertinya kita tidak akan pernah bisa bermain basket dengan tubuh kita yang bertukar-tukar begini."

"Sebaiknya kita memikirkan cara untuk kembali ke tubuh kita masing-masing." usul Kise.

"Masalahnya, kita bahkan tidak tahu kenapa hal ini bisa terjadi." timpal Aomine.

Murasakibara kembali melipat tangannya sambil berpikir, lalu ia berkata, "Kita coba saja berbagai cara untuk kembali ke tubuh kita, sebodoh apapun itu. Kalau sampai besok kita tidak kembali ke tubuh asal, aku terpaksa menggunakan rencana B."

Semua mata mendelik ke arah si rambut ungu. "Rencana B?"

"Aku akan meminta Momoi untuk menyuntikkan racun penyebab diare ke minuman anggota reguler SMP Shouri."

"_Dasar otak psikopat..._" pikir mereka dengan sweatdrop di kepala.

"Akashi-kun, aku punya usul!" kata Aomine sambil mengangkat tangan kanannya.

"Apa itu, Momoi?" tanya Murasakibara penasaran.

"A...aku sering melihatnya di shoujo manga, biasanya pertukaran tubuh begini..." wajah Aomine tiba-tiba agak memerah, lalu melanjutkan. "...akan bisa diatasi dengan berciuman!"

"UAAAPUUAAAAA!" teriak Kiseki no Sedai serentak.

* * *

Kise: Pokoknya aku mau ciuman ama Kurokocchiiii~ aku mau ciuman sama Kurokocchi, ne, akaichan! *goyang-goyangin pundak akaichan

Akaichan: Baka, kamu kan ceritanya ada di badan Kuroko, gimana mau ciuman?

Kise: Eeh~

Midorima: Aku tahu penyebab kita jadi bertukar-tukar tubuh begini! *sambil betulin kacamata

All: Apa?

Midorima: Karena akaichan bintangnya Gemini! *nunjuk akaichan

Akaichan: Yah, ketauan. Tapi, suka-suka boku dong. Boku yang nulis ini.

Kuroko: akai-san, bukannya ada yang mau kamu sampaikan?

Akaichan: Oh, iya. Pertama-tama, gomen kalau gaje dan gak lucu. Jujur, gara-gara bertahun-tahun belajar bahasa asing, bikin kalimat pake bahasa Indo jadi rada susah. Jadinya capruk deh. Kalau kalian kurang ngerti deskripsinya atau mau ngasih saran apapun itu, review yaa~

Aomine: Kalau kalian terlalu tsundere untuk ngereview, PM juga gak masalah.

Murasakibara: Akai-chin...kalau ada yang ngeflame?

Akaichan: Oh, itu masalah gampang. Ne, Akashi-kun?

Akashi: Sou da yo, kita bakar lagi aja orangnya. *grin

All: _Duo kowai Aka..._ *pale

Momoi: Next chapter judulnya Kissing Party, dengan sedikit hints KiKuro dan AkaKuro (bukan, bukan akaichanXKuroko kok!). Aku tidak sabar ingin menciummu~ Tetsu-kuuun! *peluk Kuroko

^^ Thanks for reading! ^^


	2. Kissing Party

Disclaimer: Kuroko punya boku *digampar* dan Kuroko no Basuke punyanya Fujimaki Tadatoshi.

Uoooo~ boku masih hiduuuup! *plak plak

Gomen buat apdetan yang telat, boku banyak urusan yang harus dikerjain dan laptop boku juga rusak, jadi...udah berapa bulan fic ini nggak di apdet ya...? Yang bisa nebak tak' kasih kolornya Akashi :3 *disambit gunting.

Okeh, itu aja sih...

Happy reading!

* * *

"UAAAPUAAAAA!" teriak Kiseki no Sedai untuk kedua kalinya.

"Ta, tapi! Bukannya itu cuma ada di shojo manga? Kuroko no Basuke 'kan shonen manga!" Kuroko angkat bicara.

"_Don't break the fourth wall_, Ryouta." Murasakibara nyengir jahat sambil mengacungkan guntingnya ke Kuroko.

"Nyam, nyam…harusnya kita pinjam mesin penukar tubuh dari Doraemon…krauk!" respon Midorima asal. Mulutnya sibuk mengunyah pocky.

"Aku setuju, karena kalau ada Doraemon, aku tak perlu capek-capek mencari lucky item yang kuinginkan." Kata Kise.

"Kalau ada Doraemon aku mau minta alat yang bisa mengeluarkan kumpulan foto Mai-chan edisi depan." Akashi ikut menimpali.

"Ano…jadi apa kita akan saling berciuman? Aku kurang mengerti, Momoi-san." Tanya Momoi yang masih bingung.

"Tentu saja aku akan mempersembahkan ciuman pertamaku untukmu, Tetsu-kun~!" jawab Aomine girang.

Melihat Aomine mengatakan hal itu dengan wajah berseri-seri, membuat semua orang disana sweatdrop. Aomine yang kerasukan Momoi sangat mirip dengan banci yang biasa mangkal di taman lawang.

Kuroko, yang di dalamnya ada Kise. Mirip sekali dengan Kuroko kalau sudah dioperasi urat mukanya supaya lebih lentur, atau malah terlalu lentur.

Midorima yang biasanya kalem dan cukup normal diantara para Kiseki lainnya, tiba-tiba berubah menjadi makhluk cupu pemakan segala macam snack.

Kise yang biasanya cerah ceria bak matahari di buku gambar anak SD, mendadak jadi cool dan sering mengerutkan alis. Deredere modenya juga beralih jadi Tsundere mode.

Akashi tiba-tiba jadi suka menguap dan menggaruk-garuk kepala belakangnya. Dan buku sejarah peperangan Jepang di tangannya berganti menjadi buku kumpulan foto Horikita Mai.

Murasakibara yang biasanya pemalas mendadak jadi super bijak dan tenang, snack yang biasa ada di pelukannya berevolusi menjadi gunting, pisau dapur, kampak dan gergaji.

Momoi yang di dalamnya ada Kuroko tidak terlalu banyak perubahan, kecuali wajah tanpa ekspresi dan suaranya yang datar. Orang pasti menyangka kalau Momoi bukan Momoi yang sebenarnya, tapi sebuah robot berbentuk Momoi.

"Tapi…Momoi-san, kalau kau menciumku, berarti secara fisik kamu telah berciuman dengan Aomine-kun, bukan?" ujar Momoi.

Aomine mengangkat alisnya, lalu menoleh kearah Kuroko. "Ki-chan! Ayo ciuman denganku!"

"Hah? _Iya-ssu_! Aku tidak mau ciuman sama Aominecchi! Selain itu, aku juga kan mau ciuman sama Kurokocchi~" Kuroko menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Ciuman aja sama kaca sana. _Baka nanodayo_." dengus Kise kesal.

"Nice idea-ssu, Midorimacchi!" ujar Kuroko dengan mata yang berbinar-binar.

"Ha? Serius? Apa kamu sudah gila, Kise!" teriak Akashi.

"Kenapa tidak berciuman denganku saja, Ryouta? " tawar Murasakibara dengan senyum manis namun dengan tatapan tajam pada Kuroko yang seakan berkata 'Bibir Tetsuya adalah milikku'.

"Ah... Akashicchi, walaupun itu Akashicchi, aku tetap tak akan menyerahkan bibir Kurokocchi padamu!" kata Kuroko dengan keringat dingin yang mengucur deras.

Midorima berhenti mengunyah coklat dan berkata, "Hee~ berarti ciuman pertama Kuro-chin itu dengan ku dong~ aku tidak masalah sih..." dia melanjutkan makan coklatnya.

Aomine menggembungkan pipinya, "Ah...mou! Pokoknya ciuman pertamaku harus Tetsu-kun, titik!"

"Momoi, bukannya di shoujo manga itu ciuman hanya untuk mengembalikan jiwa yang tertukar ke tubuh asal? Tak ada gunanya kalau kau mencium bibir Kuroko, karena kamu ada di dalam tubuh Aomine dan Kise ada di dalam tubuh Kuroko sekarang." Jelas Kise.

"Hee~ kalau begitu kenapa tidak kamu saja yang ciuman dengan Kise, Midorima?" usul Akashi sambil sibuk memutar bola basket yang ada di atas telunjuknya.

Wajah Kise langsung memerah seketika, "A...apa? Kamu menyuruhku ciuman dengan Kuroko...maksudku, Kise?"

Kuroko menggaruk-garuk pipi dengan telunjuknya. "Eh~ kalau begitu aku tidak masalah kok. Kenapa tidak kita coba saja, Midorimacchi?"

"...kh! Apa boleh buat, ayo kita lakukan!"

Kuroko dan Kise mulai berdekatan. Muka lentur Kise tiba-tiba berubah menjadi kaku dan tegang saat matanya melihat Kuroko yang menutup matanya, seakan siap menunggu ciuman dari sang model...uh, sang 3-pointer SMP Teikou itu.

'Ini bukan Kuroko, ini bukan Kuroko, ini bukan Kuroko,' batin Kise yang terus mengulang kalimat itu sembari mendekatkan wajahnya ke Kuroko perlahan-lahan.

"Hei, Mido-chin?" panggil Midorima yang tiba-tiba saja berhenti makan coklat.

"Apa maumu, Murasakibara! Padahal aku sudah menyiapkan hatiku untuk mencium orang yang-"

"Aka-chin, kelihatannya marah..." potong Midorima sambil menunjuk sosok berambut ungu yang mengeluarkan aura gelap sambil tersenyum jahat dan tangannya terus-terusan memainkan guntingnya.

"Melihat kalian, rasanya aku ingin menggunting bibir Ryouta kalau dia sudah kembali ke tubuh asalnya." Kata Murasakibara, masih dengan aura gelapnya.

"Aku tidak masalah kalau begitu," setelah berkata demikian, Kisepun mengecup bibir Kuroko dalam sekejap.

Makhluk-makhluk lainnya yang berada di sana langsung membatu melihat adegan itu.

"YEEEAAAAHH! Ciuman pertama Kurokocchi denganku! Sankyuu, Midorimacchi!" Kuroko melompat-lompat girang. Tapi kesenangannya berhenti saat melihat sosok Kise masih mematung di depannya. "Are...? Kita tidak kembali ke tubuh semula?"

"UWOOOOO! Aku masih terjebak di badan si bodoh Kiseeee! _Saite nanodayooo_!" teriak Kise stres, kedua tangannya mengacak-acak rambut pirangnya.

Momoi menghampiri mereka berdua, "Apa ciumannya membutuhkan teknik khusus agar kita bisa kembali ke badan asal?"

"Wow, _nice idea-ssu_ Kurokocchi!" Kuroko mengacungkan jempolnya sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Oh tidak bisa begitu, Ryouta. Lihat saja nanti, kamu berhutang potongan bibir dan potongan *PIIIP* padaku. Jadi kuharap kamu bisa memberikan jalan keluar selain ciuman ini." Murasakibara tersenyum dingin, sambil tetap memainkan guntingnya.

Aomine mengembungkan pipinya dan mendecak kesal."Ciuman dengan Tetsu-kun...Midorin curang!"

Momoi menoleh ke arah Aomine, "Apa boleh buat, Momoi-san. Ini kan metode yang kamu rekomendasikan sendiri." Katanya dengan nada datar khas Kuroko.

"Tapi masa' Tetsu-kun mau mencium siapapun asal bisa kembali ke tubuh asal?"

"Tentu saja, bagiku sih, ciuman itu tidak bermakna apa-apa."

Aomine tersentak kaget mendengar kata-kata Momoi barusan. Genangan air mulai terlihat di matanya. "Tetsu-kun...boodooooohh! Uwaaaa!" teriak Aomine yang berlari keluar aula basket.

"Mo...Momoi-san?"

Akashi berlari menyusul Aomine, "Oi Satsuki! Jangan nangis di luar sambil memakai badanku!"

"Ah...Sa-chan marah deh. Kuro-chin sih..." ujar Midorima sambil asyik mengunyah keripiknya.

Momoi menunduk lesu, "Aku tidak tahu kalau cara bicaraku akan melukai Momoi-san."

"Eh? Maksudnya?" tanya Kuroko bingung.

Momoi menoleh ke arah Kuroko, "Ciuman itu tidak akan bermakna apa-apa bagiku...kalau tidak dengan orang yang kusukai."

Sementara itu, Aomine sedang menangis terisak-isak sambil duduk di pinggir koridor penghubung antar bangunan. Dua orang anggota klub kendo yang kebetulan melihat itu langsung berbisik-bisik.

"Oi, itu bukannya ace klub basket, Daiki Aomine? Ngapain dia nangis disitu?"

"Tidak tahu, baru diputusin, kali?"

"Tidak mungkin, gitu-gitu juga dia terkenal lho."

"Uwaaaaa! Tetsu-kun boodoooh~" teriak Aomine pada langit biru.

'Siapa itu Tetsu-kun?' pikir kedua anggota klub kendo itu.

"Oi, jangan nangis di tempat terbuka seperti ini! Bikin malu saja," Akashi berjalan menghampiri Aomine.

Setelah menghapus air matanya, Aomine menoleh ke asal suara, "Dai-chan..."

Akashi menaruh satu tangannya di pinggang, lalu menghela nafas panjang. "Sudah, hapus air matamu itu. Tidak enak dilihat tau,"

Aomine menggembungkan pipinya lagi, "Hmph! Memangnya aku peduli? Ini kan badan jeleknya Dai-chan."

"Aku tidak peduli apa yang kau katakan soal badanku. Aku cuma tidak suka kalau kamu menangis memakai badanku!"

Aomine berdiri, memutar badannya menghadap Akashi. "Ternyata Dai-chan tinggi ya, badan Akashi-kun jadi kelihatan pendek dari mataku."

"Hah? Aku juga tidak mau terjebak di badan si pendek ini! Terus, jangan melihatku dari atas seperti itu, menyebalkan." Kata Akashi sambil menaruh kedua tangannya di pinggang.

Aomine tersenyum senang, ia memeluk Akashi dari belakang, "Pendek~ Pendek~ Dai-chan pendek~"

"Oi! Lepaskan, Satsuki! Bikin kesal saja!" teriak Akashi, seraya mencoba melepaskan tubuhnya dari pelukan Aomine versi centil itu.

Kedua anggota klub kendo yang tadinya hanya numpang lewat, langsung cengo melihat pemandangan tersebut.

"Hei...itu Akashi Seijuurou, kapten basket yang berhasil mengalahkan seluruh anggota klub Shogi, Catur dan Othello itu kan? Kenapa dia dipeluk-peluk sama Aomine?" celetuk si anggota A.

"Mereka akrab ya..." si anggota B Cuma sweatdrop.

Mari kita kembali lagi ke aula basket, dimana seorang pemuda berambut ungu bersin-bersin tanpa sebab.

"Aka-chin, kenapa?" tanya Midorima, sambil mengemut Momogi.

"Tidak..tiba-tiba saja aku merasa harus menancapkan gunting ke kepala Daiki dan memotong rambut Momoi kalau mereka sudah kembali ke tubuh asalnya." Jawab Murasakibara sambil mengusap hidungnya.

"Kita bahkan belum mencari cara supaya kita bisa kembali ke tubuh asal," kata Kise sambil memeluk-meluk celengan ayamnya. (Celengan ayam: Kyaa! Midorima mesum!)

"Bagaimana kalau kita ambil rencana B? Hari ini kita pulang untuk mencarinya di internet atau buku, gimana teman-teman?" usul Kuroko.

"Tidak," jawab Momoi dan Murasakibara berbarengan.

"Eeh~? Nande?"

"Karena aku mencium modus dari usulmu itu. Dengan dirimu yang terjebak dalam tubuh Tetsuya, bisa saja saat kau pulang, kau melakukan –PIIIIP- dan –PIIIIP- di depan kaca, lalu kau akan memotret dirimu sendiri dalam keadaan –PIIIP-, lalu menyimpannya dalam folder rahasia dengan password khusus dan hidden folder." Jelas Murasakibara.

"Kalau aku punya firasat kalau Kise-kun akan melakukan sesuatu pada tubuhku, walaupun mungkin tidak sejauh yang Akashi-kun pikirkan." Komentar Momoi.

"E...eh? Kalian berdua ngomong apa sih? Kurokocchi, tidak mungkin aku melakukan hal yang tidak-tidak selama di badanmu kok~" ucap Kuroko meyakinkan, sedangkan hatinya berkata, ' Kenapa kata-kata Akashicchi selalu benar? Terus, tahu darimana dia kalau aku punya folder rahasia khusus Kurokocchi?'.

"Sementara ini, kita coba lihat dulu sejauh apa usul Momoi bisa dipertimbangkan," Kise membawa sebuah tas dengan gantungan kunci kodok. "Aku membawa beberapa buah majalah shoujo manga bulan ini."

Kuroko mengangkat alisnya sebelah, "Midorimacchi, kamu baca shoujo manga juga...?"

"Aku beli karena ramalan bulanan yang ada di situ sangat akurat, tapi tentu saja aku tidak membaca manganya." Jawab Kise.

'Rasanya tadi dia menyebut salah satu isi dari shoujo manga deh...' pikir yang lainnya.

Iseng, Murasakibara membuka-buka salah satu majalah shoujo manga dan melihat-lihat isinya. "Shoujo manga itu ceritanya penuh drama, sentimental dan gambarnya juga membutuhkan banyak tinta." komentarnya.

"Are...? Apa ini? Kok satu halaman ini latarnya bersinar-sinar? Ternyata di shoujo manga banyak light effect-nya ya~" Midorima ikut-ikutan membaca karena kurang kerjaan.

"Uwaah~ matanya besar-besar...apa kita harus operasi mata dulu supaya bisa jadi tokoh shoujo manga?" kata Kuroko ngawur.

Satu urat kekesalan muncul di kepala Kise. "Kalian ini...serius mencarinya tidak? Dari tadi komentar terus,"

"...ah," Momoi mengangkat alisnya.

"Ada apa, Kurokocchi?" tanya Kuroko.

"Manga berjudul 'Omae ni Todoke' ini bagus sekali," jawab Momoi, dengan nada datarnya.

"Souka..." Kuroko sweatdrop.

Murasakibara angkat bicara, "Ada satu hal yang aku sadari dari shoujo manga ini," dia membuka satu-persatu halaman majalah manga di tangannya. "Semua yang berciuman di manga ini, adalah laki-laki dan perempuan, yang umumnya si tokoh utama dan sang hero."

Lalu, dia menutup majalahnya. "Intinya, kalau mau menuruti jalan shoujo manga, yang berciuman harus laki-laki dan perempuan."

Kuroko dan Momoi saling berpandangan satu sama lain.

"...kalau begitu...Kise-kun,"

"Tapi, Kurokocchi...apa Momocchi tidak apa-apa kalau ciuman pertamanya..."

"Momoi-san bilang ingin berciuman denganku, jadi aku rasa tidak masalah."

Muka Kuroko memerah seketika, "Aku...tidak berniat berciuman dengan Momocchi sih...tapi karena Kurokocchi di dalamnya, aku juga tidak masalah."

"Kalau begitu, Kise-kun, tolong cium aku."

"He...he? Ba...baiklah,"

Momoipun menutup matanya rapat-rapat. Kuroko memegang kedua belah pipi Momoi, dan perlahan-lahan mendekatkan mukanya pada Momoi. Semakin dekat dan dekat, sampai akhirnya kedua bibir itupun saling bertemu dalam satu kecupan yang canggung.

Momoi membuka matanya, "Eh? Kenapa aku bisa ada disini? Aku kan harusnya dengan Dai-chan..." katanya sambil menoleh ke kanan dan kiri.

"Kita sudah kembali ke tubuh kita masing-masing, Momoi-san." kata Kuroko yang berdiri tepat dihadapannya.

"Bagaimana caranya...?"

Kise berjalan menghampiri mereka berdua, "Ternyata, yang berciuman itu harus lawan jenis, jadi tadi...aku berciuman dengan Kurokocchi." Jelas Kise sambil mengusap-usap kepala belakangnya.

Mata Momoi bersinar-sinar setelah mendengar penjelasan Kise, "Jadi...ciuman pertamaku dengan Tetsu-kun, ya? Aku senang sekali! Tetsu-kuuuun~" Momoi langsung melompat dan memeluk Kuroko erat-erat.

"Momoi-san, berat..." keluh Kuroko.

"Sepertinya semua sudah kembali ke badannya masing-masing, berterimakasihlah pada shoujo manga yang kubawa." Kata Midorima sambil membetulkan kacamatanya.

"Aku tidak mau masuk ke badan Mido-chin lagi, kacamata Mido-chin bikin pegal soalnya," Murasakibara misuh-misuh sendiri, lalu tangannya mengambil semua kue dan snack yang tadinya ada di tangan Midorima.

"Huh, aku juga tidak mau terjebak di badan Kise lagi." Tambah Midorima.

Beberapa saat kemudian, terlihat sosok Akashi dan Aomine di pintu masuk aula basket.

"Kalian semua sudah kembali ke tubuh masing-masing?" tanya sang kapten berambut merah itu.

Anggota Kiseki lainnya hanya menjawab dengan anggukan.

"Bagus, berarti kalian semua sudah bisa berlatih seperti biasa, kan? Ayo kita pakai sisa waktu ini untuk latihan dengan menu 2x lipat karena waktu yang terbuang gara-gara kejadian ini." Kata Akashi tanpa basa-basi lagi.

Entah kenapa, tiba-tiba anak-anak Kiseki yang lainnya jadi berpikir lebih baik kalau mereka tidak kembali ke tubuh asal. Walau tetap saja, sebenarnya menu latihan yang ditambah hari ini masih lebih baik daripada terjebak di tubuh orang lain untuk jangka waktu yang lama.

"Ah, untuk Tetsuya...bisa kesini sebentar?" Akashi menoleh ke arah si bayangan yang bersiap-siap memasuki court bersama rekan-rekannya yang lain.

Kuroko berjalan menghampiri Akashi, "Ada apa, Akashi-kun?"

"Aku mau membersihkan bibir Tetsuya dari kuman-kuman pengganggu," ucapnya seraya menarik dagu Kuroko, lalu mengecup bibirnya tanpa ada aba-aba sama sekali.

Makhluk-makhluk yang kebetulan melihat itu langsung memasang pose shock; mata melebar, mulut menganga, dan mimisan(?).

Akashi mulai melumat dan menjilati bibir Kuroko, seakan-akan ia benar-benar sedang membersihkan bibir Kuroko. Sedangkan sang pemilik bibir, saking kagetnya akan serangan Akashi yang tiba-tiba, hanya terpaku pasrah menerima ciuman basah dari sang kapten tersebut.

Tapi saat Akashi mulai menggunakan lidahnya untuk membuka mulut Kuroko, Kuroko spontan mendorong tubuh Akashi agar menjauh darinya.

"Tolong jangan menggodaku lebih dari ini, Akashi-kun." ujar Kuroko sambil mengusap bibirnya dengan lengannya.

"Aku tidak main-main dan tidak pernah main-main kalau itu berurusan denganmu, Tetsuya." Kata Akashi menegaskan.

"AKASHICCHI CURRAAAANG~!" teriak Kise dari tengah court. "Aku juga mau ciuman dengan Kurokocchi~"

Akashi langsung membalikkan badan dan berjalan menuju court. "Kamu mau ciuman dengan Tetsuya juga, Ryouta? Sebelumnya, biar aku gunting –PIIIP- dan bibirmu itu." Katanya sambilmengeluarkan gunting yang menjadi senjata andalannya.

"Gyaaaaa! Akashicchi_ kowai-ssu_! _Oni-ssu_!" teriak Kise lagi.

Dan begitulah, Kiseki no Sedaipun kembali beraktivitas seperti biasa setelah kejadian pertukaran tubuh itu berlalu. Apa? Mau ada lanjutannya? Kalau anda sekalian tidak masalah dengan gore, darah dan horor, silakan bayangkan sendiri lanjutannya.

* * *

Owatta,

Ya...begitulah, endingnya rada gantung yah? Susah mikir ending yang tepat soalnya -.-a

Saran dan kritik boku terima, tapi tidak dengan flame, karena flame itu nggak ada gunanya buat kemajuan boku. Kalo emang mau ngajak berantem mending langsung PM aja. Oke?

Kamus Kecil:

Baka= bodoh *pasti udah pada tau

Iya= tidak mau, bukan (Pokoknya artinya kebalikan dari 'iya' bahasa Indonesia)

Saite= buruk, jelek, dan segala macamnya yang bikin enek ampe pengen jeduk-jedukin kepala ke Duren *eh

Kowai= menakutkan

Oni= setan

Yosh, sekarang balas review,

**AkaKuro815**: Lol, boku baru nyadar kalo nama anda AkaKuro juga. Fic ini emang terinspirasi dari Kokoro Connect, tapi boku ga nerusin lagi karena bosen -.-a

Makasih ya~ udah ngasih tau letak kesalahan fic ini, ntar boku kasih matanya Akashi deh *loh. Makasih udah review XDD

**Lylia00**: Eh~ hontou? Makasih X3

**Osananajimi**: Boku juga tsundere, tapi lebih ke yandere sih *apasih. Yep, scene itu ada kok, makasih udah review X3

**LelouchZero18: **Ini udah diupdate, makasih~ XD

**Shinku Tsuu-ki: **Tuh AkaKuronya udah boku tulis, doki-doki boku bikin scene itu X3 Selamat menikmati dan makasih ^3^

**Guest: **Ah, ga juga kok. Boku sendiri pas nulis chapter 2 ini malah bingung yang mana ketuker ama yang mana *plak. Boku udah bikin supaya lebih gampang dihapal siapa ketuker ama siapa. Mudah-mudahan ga pusing lagi ya~ Makasih :3

**FairyLucyKa: **Ah, sou...boku baru tau kalo yang Kise manggil Murasakibara, 'Murasakicchi' itu. Yang lainnya sih, udah ditulis di chapter 1...ato belum yah? Maa, ii ya, makasih udah review :3

**brittania: **Makasih, mudah-mudahan di chapter 2 ini ga bingung lagi :3

Yah, ternyata banyak yang bingung juga tentang pertukaran tubuhnya ya...boku udah bikin supaya chapter 2 ini mudah ketauan siapa ketuker sama siapa, mudah-mudahan aja ga ada yang bingung lagi, kalo masih bingung, review ato PM aja boku.

Thanks for reading!


End file.
